Harmony
by J.L.Boyce
Summary: A story about Alice, Emmett and all the other Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Upside down and Inside out.**_

_**The high sand dunes raced past on either side of me, I could still see them clearly though I knew they should be reduced to a blur, well they would have been If I were human. I smelt the delicious smell of blood and could hear the healthy, wet heart pumping the fluid through the person's veins on the other side of the wall of sand to my right. The sand dunes looked like tiny, misshapen mountains. I could hear the person's heavy footsteps striding through the sand at a slow, human pace.**_

_**I just climbed over the top of a high sand dune, not sinking into the sand like a human would have, I barely even left foot prints. I studied the man that I was hunting; he was alone, dressed in all white, with his head and most of his face covered like every one did in Egypt, to protect them from the sun. I looked up at the glowing ball of gases, the humans were so weak, they could die just from being under the sun for too long. I still felt sympathy for them, they had no protection if they didn't have guns or a knife. No rock hard skin to protect themselves, no super speed, no inhuman strength, not even any sharp claws or teeth to attack with. They didn't even have natural ways to draw their prey to them.**_

_**But we, the vampires were the complete opposite. Our beauty drew humans in easily; we had strength, speed, teeth and skin like stone. And not only did we have those qualities, some of us also had extra powers.**_

_**I stopped studying the man, and got ready to throw myself at him, hopefully knocking him out so he wouldn't have to suffer. I felt my muscles coil, ready to spring, and the venom pool in my mouth, and I would have sprang, except I got sidetracked, a vision was coming to me, and I could tell it was something important, because if it wasn't then it wouldn't have invaded my mind on it's own, I would have had to search for it:**_

_**I was sitting in a brightly lit high school, surrounded by teenage humans; surprisingly I was fighting NOT to kill them all. In the vision I was excited, though I didn't know why the vision me was so excited. I watched as a few groups of people entered the door and sat down at tables, laughing and talking about unimportant human things, the things that all humans seemed to talk about. I tried to look around at what the future me was so excited for, but I couldn't turn the vision me's head so I had to try and figure out what was so important from where I was looking. I didn't seem to be looking away from the door, so I studied the scenario. **_

_**A lot of the humans were staring at me and whispering, but I paid them no attention. I looked out the window that I could see beside the door, I saw that the weather was cloudy and I could see a sign that said: 'Forks High school, home of the Spartans.' So I was some where called Forks, but why was i there? Suddenly my full attention was drawn to the door and I could feel the mounting excitement, I felt the vision me smile wider. The next people that came in, I could tell they were vampires. It was a blonde man and his mate. The woman was also blonde, she looked a little stuck up and the blonde man looked like he was in pain, both of them had dark brown eyes, which was curious.**_

_**The next couple came in about ten seconds after the first, they both had brown hair, the female's looked like it had a little tint of red to it, the mans looked golden bronze, they too had the same color deep brown eyes. The man was laughing, but when he turned and saw me, he stopped laughing, and just nodded in my direction, smiling, almost like he knew why I was there.**_

_**'Wish I knew why I am there.' I thought to myself, frustrated.**_

_**The next man who came in was the best looking of them all, almost the complete opposite of me. He was tall and brawny, his hair was short and curly and his eyes were the same brown as the others before him, except a shade lighter. He seemed to get more stares then the rest, especially from the human females. The man walked by with too much grace from a man his size, but it was expected from a vampire.**_

_**'What is this coven doing in a high school?' I wondered. **_

_**The big vampire must have caught my scent because he looked me straight in the eyes, then stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at the other brown haired man who nodded to him, almost like he was confirming the other's thoughts, which he could have been for all I knew. Then the big one's smile returned and he started walking towards me, but I wasn't sure what happened after that because my vision faded....**_

_**The endless sand was back, I could see the human still trudging along slowly, not even noticing me, no normal person would have been able to climb the sand like I did with out sinking in, it would be near impossible, so there was no point for him to look up to see if any one was there, every now and then he would look back to see if any one was following. **_

_**I quickly tried to search the future for what was going to happen after that, but I couldn't tell because it was too hazy, which meant it all depended on the decisions I would make after that. The vision had been one of the few that felt certain, like no decision could change what I had seen, but that didn't help because what I had seen made no sense. Some how I felt that there was something that my vision didn't show me, something that would happen during the real thing that hadn't during my vision.**_

_**"Only one way to find out..." I muttered to myself. I had already decided to finish the hunt, then go to this place called Forks. I tensed up my muscles again, calculated how much force it would take to hit the human and knock him out then sprung. I landed on him, and his head hit a hidden rock with a crunch. I smiled before biting into the soft flesh on his neck. The blood felt hot going down my throat and tasted sweet. I wiped my mouth off on his sleeve so I wouldn't dirty my clothes then I took off running. If I was correct, Forks was in America so that's where I was headed.**_

_**I was careful to avoid any civilization of any sort by day so that no one could catch a glimpse of me glittering in the sun. I travelled at night or on days where the sun was covered by clouds. I fed off of hikers, hunters or just any people I found in the woods, careful to knock them out before feeding so they wouldn't be scared or feel much pain. I tried to make it look like animal attacks as best I could, but it was hard for humans to believe that a pack of wolves, or a bear was travelling that fast and far and killing humans on it's way. **_

_**Eventually i made it to my destination, i knew school for that day would just be ending so I stole some one's cell phone and called the school to register. I wasn't planning on staying If I could help it, especially not in the school, but the only way I could get in to the cafeteria where my vision had taken place was to attend the school. I registered under the name 'Alice Stone'. I also told them I was seventeen and was in grade twelve.**_

_**I entered the cafeteria, and made my way straight to an empty table, the same table I had seen in my vision, I could hear people whispering and see them pointing, but I ignored them just like in my vision, I realized the excitement was from knowing that the big vampire that I was waiting for would change something majorly in my life. I bit my lip while I waited, the excitement rising as each second ticked nearer to a major moment in my life.**_

_**I felt excited just as I had in my vision; I wasn't worried because I knew exactly how things were going to work out. When the people finally entered I almost jumped up and cheered but I managed to hold most of my excitement in, but I couldn't help but smile wide, showing all my pearly white teeth. My heart would have been racing, if it weren't dead. The first couple walked by, the girl seemed stuffy. She had long blonde hair, it was done up nicely and she probably spent the good part of two hours working on it, and her clothes were modern and seemed to be designer. **_

_**Her eyes seemed to be hard, uncaring, though I knew that since she had a mate that she must be caring, she just didn't let many people see that side of her. She seemed like she might be some one I might be good friends with, after I got accepted by her of course, if I ever did. **_

_**The man she was with was also blonde, he looked like he was struggling with the same thing I was, trying not to kill every one of the humans, except I was less obvious about it. His hair was a lighter blonde then the girls, and it was just simple, like he had barely bothered brushing it. He had crescent shaped scars all over his jaw and neck, too faint for the human eye to see. Even if a human would have been able to see them, they probably couldn't have guessed that they were from hundreds, maybe thousands of vampire attacks. And just by the fact that he was still alive meant that the ones who attacked him weren't, which made him dangerous if the situation turned hostile, I couldn't see a certain future past him stopping when he looked in my eyes. He looked slightly crazed, like fighting the thirst was making him insane, it felt the same for me, really hard. He studied me closely, like I was studying all of them. **_

_**The couple went and sat at a table, not far from me, just far enough for me to be able to hear them if I wanted, I could see them out of the corner of my eye, but when I tried to listen I only heard them whispering of their love, and things like that, so I turned my attention back to the door as the next couple came.**_

_**The next, brown haired couple seemed friendlier. The man's hair was golden brown that matched the shade of his eyes. It was styled in casual chaos, but it looked good. His eyes looked careful and guarding, but they also looked all-knowing, as if he could read every thought in the room and he could have for all I knew. He glanced over at me, laughing at something his mate had said, but a second after he saw me, he stopped laughing. He gave me a nod, almost as if he knew why I was there, which made me think he must be a mind reader or something of the sort. **_

_**His partner looked up at him and followed his gaze to me. She had long hair that went down just past her shoulders; it was a little curly and a little straight at the same time. She had the same color eyes as her mate. She looked like a new born; I could tell by the way she handled herself, moving a little too fast to be an average human's stride. Her eyes looked happy, and unguarded, like I could see right into her soul, well, that is if she had one.**_

_**They too sat down at the table where the others were. I bit my lip; I knew that he was coming next. Within a few seconds he walked in the door. I watched him as he walked in. He was huge, tall and muscular, almost twice the size of me, then again I was small, and pixie like. He had short, curly, dark brown hair, the same color as the brown haired female. He walked by, smiling a confident smile, a lot of people stared, more stares then the others had gotten. **_

_**I imagined that he looked intimidating to the humans, but to me he looked just glorious. When he was nearing my table he must have caught my scent for he looked over at me. My smile widened as our eyes met and he stopped dead in his tracks. He quickly looked over at the others that were at the table, the brown haired man gave him a quick nod as if confirming the other man's thoughts. He smiled again and walked towards me.**_

_**My breath quickened out of habit, like it always did when I was nervous or excited. This was the deciding moment of my life, or death…. What ever it is that I was doing at the moment.**_

_**He pulled out a chair and sat on it back wards, across the table from me.**_

_**"Good food isn't it." He said, smirking at the fact that I hadn't bothered to grab food and pretend to blend in that much.**_

_**"Delectable." I replied. He looked back into my eyes and we sat like this in silence for awhile.**_

_**"What class you got next?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.**_

_**"Chemistry."**_

_**"Same here."**_

_**"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.**_

_**"No. Not really." He said, laughing. His voice was deep, but seductive, and he had a booming laugh that carried across the whole room. I laughed with him. My laugh was like a bell, and my voice was so much more high pitched then his. Our voices together sounded like a symphony. **_

_**"I was actually planning on skipping this afternoon, these contacts are annoying." I shrugged, it was true, but I was also hoping that he would come with me, I had now figured out why my vision had focused on him, we were in love, or at least going to, I could see the love in his eyes, weather he realized it or not.**_

_**"I'll skip with you; I've done this so many times it doesn't matter." He lowered his voice when he said the last part, so the humans couldn't hear him, not that they were all paying attention to what we were talking about, they were too busy gossiping, making up rumours about me most likely.**_

_**I raised my eyebrows. "You've done school before?" I said my voice low too. This confused me too, they not only were going to school, they have finished it before. And their eyes were all a curious brown, I thought I recognized the color from some where, though I wasn't sure where.**_

_**"Yea. My family and I aren't nomads." He said, gesturing to the two couples that were now all watching us, and probably listening in, even though they seemed to be staring at things, and not paying attention to anything.**_

_**Then it hit me, I had met Tanya and her family before, we were pretty good friends, well compared to most vampires. They fed off of animals and they had the same brown color eyes as this family. I wondered if they knew Tanya's family, I figured they must because Denali wasn't that far from Forks, which reminded me I should probably stop in and visit them.**_

_**"I figured as much." It was getting harder and harder to ignore the pumping of the wet hearts in the room around me now that the excitement and suspense was done with, and I didn't want to have to kill every witness in the room, not to mention I was sure how the family would react, they probably wouldn't be too happy with me if I did. **_

_**I was about to stand up and suggest that we leave and ditch class, but he beat me too it.**_

_**"Shall we go?" He said, standing up. I nodded and we both walked out.**_

_**Both of us together got more stares then we had when we came in separately, I could hear the whispers of several groups, they all were talking about the same thing, Emmett Cullen dating the new girl. I smiled; my brilliant white teeth glittered in the artificial light. He led me outside where it was dark and gloomy. Cloudy, I guessed that it must always be like that in this town, that's probably why they chose this town, keeps them more concealed.**_

_**"So where are you from? And what brings you to Forks?" He asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans. **_

_**"Well, it may sound weird, but a vision of you and your family brought me here from Egypt." I replied.**_

_**"Oh?" He said it like it was a question; he raised an eyebrow at me.**_

_**"Yep. I can see glimpses of the future, but it's not always certain, it can change depending on whether a person changes their mind. But there are always visions that won't change no matter what." I explain.**_

_**"That's cool, some in my family have powers too." **_

_**"What about you? Do you have any powers?"**_

_**"Nah, just my brute strength." He smirked.**_

_**"I noticed." I looked him up and down, he seemed to be nothing but muscle.**_

_**"I could take you." I declared after examining him, he may be strong but I had speed and strategy. **_

_**"Could you now?" He smirked as he said this, like he didn't believe that I could fight him and win.**_

_**"Yes sir."**_

_**"Follow me and we shall test this," He said as we reached the edge of the forest. He looked around to make sure that no one was around to watch then he took off running. I took off not even a second after him; I easily caught up and passed him, laughing as I did. He sped up, but I easily stayed ahead of him. I stopped in a clearing, far from any civilization. He stopped, smirking at me. He seemed cocky, and I wondered weather I would be able to fight him after all. He didn't seem like he would be much of a challenge, I had fought quiet a bit in my lifetime, but I had never come across an opponent as big as him.  
**_

_**"You're pretty fast... but that's not going to help." He said as he ran at me, I easily side stepped him to his right, he growled and ran at me again, this time I jumped him and landed nimbly in a tree. I laughed at him, but he just smirked. He wrapped his huge arms around the trunk of the tree and ripped its roots from the ground. **_

_**He was going to throw the tree but before he could I jumped to another tree beside it. I swung down on each branch like an acrobat and landed on the balls of my feet silently. I ran into the trees and quickly circled around and snuck back into the clearing. He was standing there, facing the wrong way, expecting me to have tried to come from the way that was behind him before he turned. I ran and jumped on his back, putting my teeth on the soft flesh of his neck.**_

_**"Looks like you loose" I whispered to him before jumping off of his back. I stood there, innocently smiling at him.**_

_**He smirked and shook his head. He started walking south and I followed, falling instep with him. We sped up a bit so we were jogging. He didn't seem mad that I won, he seemed like a good sport, except he seemed to be pouting a bit, but he tried not to show it. That made me laugh.**_

"_**What are you laughing at?" He asked me.**_

"_**You, your trying not to put." The childlike look in his eyes reflected his childish attitude, it was cute.**_

"_**Am not." He said, just like a little eight or nine year old would say. I laughed again.**_

_**"So, what was this vision of me? What's supposed to happen?" He asked, trying to change the subject.**_

_**"It's already happened, your family walked in, then you did, we looked at each other and I knew... that we are destined to be together for eternity." I said the last part a little hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't think it was a little weird, after all we just met.**_

_**His smile widened. "I could deal with that, but we'll have to wait and see, you'll probably get tired of me within a week. Most of our kind does." He smirked; it didn't seem to bother him that I just told him that we would be together for ever. That was a good thing. I laughed a high, tinkling, bell like laugh.**_

_**"Not going to happen." We broke through the edge of the trees and there was a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a large white house, shaded by a few old oak trees. I could hear a river running on the other side of the house. A lot of the walls were made of glass, probably to let the sun in, but it was also for aesthetics.**_

_**"So how do you and your family manage to live together and not kill one another?" I asked as we slowed to a walk. I knew that when most vampires that lived together in big covens usually ended up killing a few members, or at the very least splitting up. We vampires weren't good at getting along with one another, which made me wonder how I was going to stay with Emmett, if we would be able to stay together and not try to kill each other. At least I knew that if need be I could win a fight.**_

_**"Because unlike nomadic covens, our group is based on love instead of strength and power." he explained as we entered the house. Love, I had never heard that word being used when describing a vampire coven.**_

_**The first thing I looked around for when we entered the house was where the various other vampires were, it was my instinct to scope out any potential danger. The blonde girl and her mate were playing chess in the middle of what seemed to be like their recreation room. They had more then one chess board; they had several side by side.**_

_**I guessed that they had added these because normal chess wasn't much of a challenge. The brown haired man was at the piano, playing a complex harmony of lower and higher notes together, reminded me a lot of me and Emmett, the lower notes were him, and the higher notes were me, though they were the complete opposite they blended together harmoniously. The brown haired girl was simply sitting on a plain white couch, flipping through the television channels, too fast for a human to be able to tell what was on.**_

_**I wasn't expecting to see two more vampires come down the stairs as we entered. The man was blonde and his hair was casually brushed back, the woman seemed to be his mate, she had long, reddish brown hair, much like the other brown haired woman, except hers was straighter with just a tiny hint of curliness to it, but it didn't have the tinge of red that the other womans had. They both gave me a friendly smile when they saw me, both of their smiles made me smile back.**_

_**"Welcome to our home. I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme." He said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. I knew my contacts had dissolved by then and they could all see the blood red color of my eyes, it didn't seem to phase them.**_

_**"This is... umm..." He seemed distracted, his eyes kept wandering to the television, I could hear that the woman had stopped on a foot ball game. I laughed, there was the child in Emmett, making his appearance again.**_

_**"You can go watch the game Emmett; I can talk to Esme and Carlisle without you." He smiled gratefully before bolting over there and landing in an off white chair. The brown haired woman didn't seem to be shaken at all by this action, I knew that if I had seen some one like Emmett come running at me from the corner of my eye, I would have hissed and gotten into a defensive position, they must be really comfortable with each other.**_

_**"Please, won't you join us in the dinning room?" Carlisle said, gesturing towards a room that I could see was kitchen. As I walked through it into the next room I noticed that it looked unused, they seemed to really like having props to make them seem more human, even if they didn't use the stuff.**_

_**Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on his right, I sat across the table from him.**_

_**"So, first off, whats your name? And why have you come? My son Edward told me you were here for something important, but he thought that you should be the one to explain it to us since it was about you, and in case he heard something wrong." Carlisle started.**_

_**"Well, I'm Alice. And well, I've got a power to see visions of the future. Most of the visions can change, depending on if the people it involves change thier minds. Usually I have to search the future for these visions, but once in awhile I get visions that just come to me, and I know they are special visions. First because they come to me with out me having to search, and secondly there is always a feeling of certainty about them. These visions can't be changed no matter what." I started, I went on to explain about the vision, and how the exact same thing had happened today at the school, I even told them about seeing the fate that was between Emmett and I, how we were meant to be together for all eternity.**_

_**"That's wonderful." Esme said, she seemed to be the mother of the family, Carlisle is like the father figured and the rest of them seemed to be their children, though they both clearly looked to young to have teenage children. I liked that, it made me feel wanted, the way Carlisle and Esme smiled at me like I was thier child, made me feel like i belonged for once. **_

_**I spent most of my life in remote places, avoiding people mostly, only getting near them when I had to feed. And when a passing vampire stopped by I never stuck around for long, just enough to acknowledge them. Even the Denali coven, I hadn't felt like I belonged there. And the reason for this was because I truely belonged with the Cullens.**_

_**"If you don't mind coming with me to my study we can discuss arrangements, that is if you want to stay with us?" Carlisle said, standing up.**_

_**"Of course, Dad..." I said, saying the word for the first time since I could remember. It sounded nice, like I was meant to be calling Carlisle that. My smile widened.**_

_**His smile widened as he lead me up the stairs, I saw Esme go to a bunch of computers and start them up. She started using the touch screen to choose colors and fabric and things, it looked like she was designing a wardrobe, probably for the blonde woman.**_

_**Carlisle opened an oak door and I noted a cross was hanging over it. I shut the door behind me as Carlisle sat in a comfortable looking arm chair behind a cherry wood desk. I sat in the armchair across the desk from him.**_

_**I looked around at the walls, instead of books and shelves as was expected in most study's, the walls were full of old paintings and photographs, more often then not the pictures or paintings were black and white.**_

_**"I keep them as sort of my personal history." he explained when he noticed me looking at the pictures on his walls... "The cross you saw overtop of my door once belonged to my father."**_

_**I nodded, and looked at him. I studied him, his eyes were a light golden brown, they were warm and kind, his wife's eyes had looked the exact same, the rest of them seemed to have varying shades of brown, Emmett's were only a shade darker then Carlisle's and as well as being warm and kind, they had a hint of playfulness, like an innocent child, this thought made me smile.**_

_**"Well, first you should know about our history I guess. If you would like?" He said.**_

_**I nodded again.**_

_**"I was born in England, London to be exact, in the sixteen forties. My father was an Anglican pastor. My father, along with allot of other pastors lead hunting parties for creatures such as witches, vampires and werewolves. They almost always got humans, thinking that they were one of these creatures. As my father got older, he put me in charge of leading the hunting parties. I was a little smarter then him when it came to hunting these creatures. One fateful night I discovered a hidden coven of real vampires that were living in the sewers. The vampires attacked me and one other. I was bitten and left to die and the other was dragged off." His eyes seemed to be glazed over, probably remebering that night, with weak human memories of course, I had heard that if you tried hard enough you could keep certain human memories, though they were always hazy and dull.**_

_**"The others in my group didn't know how a vampire was created, thinking I was dead they left me laying in the street to go after the vampires who had fled even though they could have killed all of the men. Through the burning pain of my transformation I dragged myself into some one's cellar. I hid under a pile of rotting potatoes, knowing that society would never accept me. I endured the transformation silently, and when I awoke and realized what I was I tried so many ways to kill myself. But one day, the thirst just became too powerful, so I fed on a passing herd of deer. It was then that I realized I could feed off of animals, that I didn't have to be a monster." He looked me straight in the eyes as if trying to read my thoughts.**_

_**I smiled at him, encouraging him to go on.**_

_**"Esme was born in the late 1800's in Ohio. I treated her for a broken leg when she was sixteen. She married a man she thought she loved, but he was abusive. She found out she was pregnant so she ran away with the child. She gave birth to a little boy, but he died a few days later. Esme was so grieved about it that she threw herself off of a cliff. The medics back in those days didn't bother to check for a pulse if they thought there was only a slim chance of the person surviving, so they brought her straight to me in the morgue. I remembered treating her when she was sixteen, and it saddened me to see her life ended so young, but I heard a faint heart beat, and I knew that she wasn't dead, so I changed her... Shortly after we were happily married."**_

_**"Rosalie, the blonde woman you saw was born in 1915 in Rochester New York. She was the daughter of a wealthy banker. Even in her mortal life she was a beautiful woman. Rosalie wanted nothing more then to marry a rich, handsome man. And her wish was too soon to come true, or at least she thought. A man by the name of Royce King the second took an interest in her, soon they became engaged. Rose went over to visit her friend one day, and she became envious of Vera because she had a baby, a little boy, and she noticed that Vera and her husband had a closer, more loving relationship then she had with her husband." He paused for a second, letting that part of the story sink in. **_

_**"Rose dismissed it, and left her friend's house, walking alone in the dark. Rose soon came across and intoxicated Royce and his friends. Royce bragged about her beauty to his friends. Eventually they beat her, raped her and left her to die." He said solemnly. "That when I found her, laying there, dying on the street. I knew I had to save her. After she was transformed, she tortured and killed the men who had done that to her, including Royce, but she never drank their blood. She had amazing control for a newborn during that moment."**_

_**"We aren't sure where Emmett was born, but he was living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee where he was mauled by a bear. The injuries from the attack were severe. I had been hunting in the area at the time, and it was lucky I had enough self control not to feed off of him right then and there. When I brought him home to change him, Rose was pretty pleased because his curly hair, dimples and his innocent, child like face reminded her of Vera's baby."**_

_**"Jasper was born in Texas, and joined the confederate army in 1861. He ascended ranks quickly because he was so charismatic. Jasper was turned in 1863 by a vampire by the name of Maria when he was twenty years of age. As a vampire he gained the ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him. Recognizing his high rank Maria used him to claim her territory in Monterrey. Jasper's responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful. After about a century of doing Maria's work he grew tired of it." He said the last sentence with a tiny hint of pride for his son, he had been able to walk away from everything he had known.**_

_**"He soon joined his old friend Peter and his mate Charlotte. He left the two eventually because he didn't want to feed off humans, he could feel their emotions as they died. That's when he found our family, he has the hardest time with our diet because he isn't use to not being able to feed off humans when he wants too, and our diet isn't his first choice. He doesn't have very strong willpower."**_

_**"Edward was born June 20th 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. His mother and he were both hospitalized, dying of the Spanish influenza. His mother suspected what I was, and the last thing she asked of me was to do anything in my power to save her son. She died soon after. I could tell Edward didn't have much longer to live, because I was lonely I changed him, there were so many patients being rushed in that no one noticed."**_

_**"And now you know the stories of our family. What about you? What's your story?" He asked me.**_

_**"Well, I'm not exactly sure. All I remember of my human life is blackness." I shrugged. Carlisle pursed his lips like he was deep in thought. Then he seemed to snap out of it.**_

_**"You and Emmett can share a room; I know you probably don't have many belongings, if any. Esme or Rose can lend you some clothes for tomorrow, after school you can go shopping, buy some clothes, or anything else you might need. I can get easy access to some deep brown contacts for you, until your eyes turned brown. How well can you blend in with humans?"**_

_**"Pretty well." I said, smiling.**_

_**"Good, if you need any pointers ask any of us. Emmett and the others will keep a watch on you, make sure that you are moving and blinking often enough.**_

_**I nodded. "Thank you Carlisle, you and your family are being too kind."**_

_**"Our pleasure, your part of our family now. But I'm afraid you're going to have to go hunting with the boys tomorrow."**_

_**I wrinkled my nose.**_

_**"It's not really that bad." Carlisle said. "Not as good as your use to, but I have faith that you can handle our lifestyle." He smiled at me once more before speaking again. Carlisle had more faith in me then I did, which made me feel bad... I was going to try my absolute hardest to keep to the Cullen diet... not only for Emmett, but for the kind and caring family, especially Carlisle. This moment seemed to good to be real, and I came to the realization that I didn't have to be the monster that I thought I was. There were alternate options.**_

_**"Feel free to use any of the things we have here, there are computers, television. Or if you're feeling restless one of them will be up for a play fight, especially Emmett." Carlisle said, breaking me away from my epiphany and back to reality.**_

_**"Thank you again." I smiled before getting up and leaving the room. I went back down the stairs. The blondes had ended their game of chess and the woman was now at the computer with Esme. She was helping her design the wardrobe too. I walked over to them, I loved clothes, especially designing them. But i hadn't really had time for clothes shopping or designing, lately my life had been centered around living day by day, feeding and keeping away from contact with others of my kind.**_

_**"It would look better if you did this." I said, using one of the various touch screens to change the dress they were designing to a light blue, I took away one strap, and made a small slit running on the outside of her right leg. They had the computers designed so you could do virtually any thing with the clothes with a simple touch, and you could design the clothes by drawing, which is something we vampires were excellent at, as was mostly everything else. The blonde haired Rosalie smiled at the dress.**_

_**"She's right, that looks amazing." Rosalie said. "Care to help us with the rest of the project?" She asked, looking at me. Her eyes seemed more opened, like she had opened a door and let me in. Probably because she knew my reasons for being here, I had already foreseen Edward telling all of them about why I was here while I was busy talking to Carlisle and Esme.**_

_**"I'd love too." I replied, pulling out one of the chairs and sitting. **_

_**"Esme, you keep working on that computer, I'll take this one and Alice can take that one." She said, pointing to the third computer. For the rest of the night we all worked on designing new clothes, we finished the project.**_

_**The sun was risen and it was just about time to got to school, we had a little more then an hour left to get ready, which was enough time when you can go super fast and still make sure everything was perfect.**_

_**"Feel free to go in my closet and take an outfit." Rose said, smiling at me before heading to do her hair. I headed up the stairs and easily found Rose and Jasper's room, there was a metal sign that said 'Rosalie and Jasper' on the door. I entered; there was a large bed with light baby blue blankets with about ten or more matching pillows. **_

_**The closet was directly across from the bed. I opened the doors and walked in. The closet was about as large as the room itself, maybe bigger, and all of the shelves and hangers were full. It reminded me of something that I would have to install in Emmett and my new room, a huge closet to put all of my clothes in.**_

_**I looked at all the clothes, admiring them all, but I settled with greyish pants, a button up white blouse and a black vest. I took a pair of boots that went halfway up my calves and had one and a half inch heels. I put on a long white coat that I absolutely loved. I put in silver hoop earrings and I smiled at my reflection.**_

_**I went down the stairs; my hair was straight but flipped out a bit at the bottom. Every one was ready and lounging in the rec room waiting for me.**_

_**There wasn't one person that wasn't smiling. We were all in good moods, especially Emmett and I.**_

_**"Comon Alice, we're taking my jeep since we can't fit all of us in Edward's Volvo." He said, taking me by the hand and leading me to the garage where a huge red jeep was parked. I climbed easily into the jeep, I took the drivers seat and when he looked at me I just smiled. He smiled and shook his head at me then closed the driver's door; he hopped into the back and stood up, hanging onto the bar. I turned the key in the ignition and the jeep roared to life. I chose an old 80's rock station and blasted the music.**_

_**I quickly backed up and he had to duck under the garage door so he didn't wreck it. I didn't drive to school I sped to school, I took every turn sharply, and skidded into the student parking lot, I parked beside the silver Volvo. **_

_**People were staring, partly because of my driving, part because of the loud music, part because of the fact that Emmett was standing but mostly because Emmett and I got out of the jeep together. Some girls were glaring, like they had staked a claim on him before I came, and some of the guys were staring at me, like they were in love. **_

_**I smiled as he threw his large arm around me, and everyone continued to stare. He led me into the warm office. He took his arm from around my shoulders and walked over to the red-headed woman behind the desk. I could hear her heart start to beat irregularly when she saw Emmett, I tried to ignore the sound.**_

"_**Excuse me, . Could you… please, switch Alice's classes to the same as mine?" He asked, his voice more seductive then usual, he was leaning towards her, looking her straight in the eyes.**_

_**It took her a few seconds to be able to reply. She swallowed heavily, her heart beat increased just a little more, I tried harder to ignore it. It proved to be near impossible to get the beating rythm out of my head.**_

_**'Think of Emmett, and Carlisle. Emmett Emmett Emmett..' I chanted in my mind, trying to distract myself, but part of me was still listening intently to the heartbeat.**_

_**'Just this one human, just one...' The monster in me tried to persuade me.**_

_**'No! Emmett, Carlisle, Emmett Emmett!" I shouted at the monster.**_

"_**I...i can try." The woman stuttered, Emmett smiled gratefully at her, that made her blush, and that set me off. I felt the monster in me roar with triumph as it rose and took over my sense. I sniffed.**_

_**'No other humans near, I could kill her, quick and clean and drain her before Emmett could get over his shock. Not sure how the Cullen's would react, though I know that I can outrun Emmett, I might have a chance of escaping thier rath, that is if they get mad. I was sure Carlisle wouldn't go after me, nor would Esme or Emmett, that just left the four others. I didn't know if Edward or Bella would, but I was fairly certain that Rosalie and Jasper would be pissed off.**_

_**I quickly ran through the future, but my eyebrows knitted in confusion, I couldn't see me attacking the lady, and I couldn't see me running from the Cullen's. So... that has to mean that I wouldn't attack the woman, but I felt like I had too, like everything depended on me killing this human.**_

_**I snapped back to the present. Emmett must have realized what I was doing, I was surprised he didn't figure it out earlier, I was sure even the human could tell there was something wrong, the look on my face was a little unhuman, the monster had been unmasked. **_

_**Emmett put his arm back around me, this time squeezing me to his side. He lead me out the door, and in the fresh air my mind cleared and the monster was subdued.**_

"_**I was going to kill her." I said, as soon as I got control of myself again. I wasn't surprised, but I didn't think I had that low of self control, how was I suppose to pretend to attend a school if I couldn't even control myself when one woman blushed, the sound of her heart pounding in my ears... i shook the memory from my head. I wasn't going to give up my new life with the Cullen's and eternity with Emmett just because I was weak. I quickly searched the day for any other things that would set me off, but smiled when I saw none.**_

"_**I know" Was all he said. His grip loosened when he saw that I was calmed but his arm stayed on my shoulder, partly cautious, but partly cause he wanted me close to him.**_

_**"Hold your breath when we go in." He advised me.**_

_**I took a deep breath before walking into our next class which was English. I held my breath, it was uncomfortable not being able to use my sense of smell, but Emmett led me to the back where we sat in two desks side by side, he moved his desk right beside mine. **_

_**The teacher didn't say anything but she glared, like she wanted to yell at him but she was too scared. I was just glad that she hadn't made me speak and use up my air supply, it was crutial that I breathed as little as possible.**_

_**I tried to pay attention since I had never done school before, but Emmett took my hand, and the heat of his skin on my skin was distracting. I not only had the burning desire of thirst but the desire for… well, Emmett. He carefully traced patterns on the back of my hand, which made the desire for him flare up and over take the desire for blood.**_

_**I managed to pay attention to enough to do the homework. When Emmett was leading me to our next class I chastised him. **_

"_**You can't distract me like that, I've never done school before I've got to pay attention so I can pass this year."**_

"_**Why though? You and I could just not go to school, we could get 'home schooled' by Esme." He smirked.**_

"_**Because if I'm going to have to try to fit In I've got to have some common knowledge and I've got to get use to being around humans so one day I can have as much control as you. You remember how close it came In the office!" I scolded as loud as I dared, careful not to let any humans hear me.**_

_**For the next three months we kept inconspicuous, the talk of the 'new Cullen' had resided, and we didn't get very many stares. Every day before school I searched each day for anything that might set me off, and I also watched the weather for any sunny days, or major thunderstorms. **_

_**The reason I had to look for thunderstorms is because they wanted to play baseball, but there wasn't a good enough storm, the whether was being good for Forks. **_

_**Life was good, not at all what I could have expected back when I was in Egypt. Carlisle, Emmett and I had even gone to visit the Denali clan, they were happy to hear the news, and gave me hugs. **_

_**They were glad to welcome me into the family, they considered themselves Carlisle's extended family. For once I felt like I fit in there too, everything had gotten brighter in my world of dark. **_

_**The life I had thought I had known and had mastered had suddenly gotten flipped upside down. Though with the support of my new family I found it rather easy to fit in, and hunting animals wasn't as bad as I figured it would be. And some of the animals, like bears even gave up a bit of a fight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Surprises.**_

_**Ever since my first day I drove Emmett's jeep to school, once in awhile when Edward and Bella got too mushy for Rose and Jasper they rode with us, the guys always stood up, holding onto the bar of the jeep, even when it was raining. Every one looked at them like they were crazy as they ran for cover from the rain. I always blasted the same 80's station.**_

_**Every month or some times every few weeks, Rose, Bella and I would go clothes shopping, Bella never really got into it so eventually Rose and I went by ourselves, and bought her clothes too, she never really liked the designer stuff we bought her, but we made her suffer through it anyways. Once in awhile Esme would come with us, but she didn't need new clothes as often as us, we got bored of our old clothes too fast.**_

_**I got use to school quickly, and found that the work was pretty easy, most of it was common sense, and I was even more fluent in German then my teacher was so I hardly got called on in that class, and I aced every test or work sheet.**_

_**We had just finished school for the day, and I had foreseen that the next two days would be sunny so we wouldn't be back to the school for awhile. We would spend the sunny days just hanging out, in the sun, because we couldn't do it when there were people around. Plus it was supposed to be the warmest two days so far, it was suppose to be as hot as summer in most normal places. **_

_**We were going to spend the time doing some fun things as a family. Which was kind of a funny concept for me, because we never really all spent time together as a family, it was mostly spent with a small group of three, maybe four.**_

_**I was smiling as I walked over to the jeep and was about to get in. Emmett stopped me just as I opened the door though. I turned and looked at him curiously.**_

"_**Come for a quick walk with me, Rose and Jasper are going hunting right now so they won't need a ride home." He said, there was a hint of childish mischief in his eyes, but he also seemed almost nervous.**_

_**I raised my eyebrows and closed the jeep door, I didn't have to lock it because I knew that no one would try to steal it, they were all too scared of the Cullens to even go near the jeep most of the time. I put the keys in my pocket and Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked at a human pace to the forest beside the school. We walked on the path for a bit in silence, when suddenly he stopped.**_

"_**Sit." He commanded me, pointing to a large, moss covered stump. I sat down,the moss didn't bother me, Rose, Esme and i were going clothes shopping after the two sunny days were over, I wondered curiously why he had asked me to go for a walk, then stopped and told me to sit. I was about to search the future to see why he was acting so curiously.**_

"_**Don't look for whats going to happen… please." He said, I sighed and looked at him, I hated not knowing what was going to happen. He ran his hand through his hair, not that he had a whole lot of it.**_

_**He pulled out a velvet box and quickly got on one knee. He spoke about as quick as he had moved.**_

_**"Will you marry me?" He almost muttered, not looking me in the eyes, almost like he thought I would reject him. **_

_**I smiled, showing all my brilliant teeth and threw my arms around his neck, almost knocking him over because I had caught him by surprise.**_

"_**Of course." I said, I kissed him, and he gladly returned the kiss, his mood seemed to improve now that he had gotten it done. When we broke apart I took my arms from around him and took his hands before speaking.**_

"_**Told you that you wouldn't drive me away." He smiled and gave a small, relieved laugh. Then he picked me up and spun me. I was glad that the reason he was acting weird hadn't been something bad. We were both in a great mood. I felt like I was going to burst with joy. He slid the ring carefully on my finger before speaking.**_

"_**Race you to the house." He said, the childlike immaturity was back in his eyes. I just smiled and took off running, and he came after me. I easily beat him to the house, taking one quick leap to get over the river. I heard the small thud as he landed, i continued running into the house and stopped at the living room where every one was lounging around on various pieces of furniture.**_

_**When Emmett finally came in I was sprawled out on the couch, Rose on the chair facing me, she was laughing at the look of defeat on Emmett's face.**_

_**Every one knew that I had said yes, not only because we both came in the house, happy, and because I had a ring on my finger, but I figured they probably had Edward reading our minds for the answer, he probably knew I was going to say yes before Emmett did.**_

_**Emmett came and I sat up, letting him sit beside me before I rested my head in his lap. He began gently stroking my hair.**_

_**"Looks like we aren't only going to have to buy every day clothes, but also a wedding dress." Esme said, smiling. I nodded, smiling. I was excited, not only for the wedding, but for the prospect of shopping for the wedding.**_

_**"I guess that means we have to go buy suits for the wedding." Emmett said, looking like a child that had to go clean up his toys and go to bed.**_

_**I laughed. "We'll go with you and pick your stuff out, then all you have to do is get sized and you can leave." I suggested.**_

_**"But you can't see Emmett in his clothes before the wedding." Rose objected.**_

_**"We can go with Emmett and Jasper, Bella and Alice can take Carlisle and Edward, there is more then one place for good quality suits in Seattle." Esme said.**_

_**"Sounds good." Carlisle agreed. "But for now, who ever hasn't been hunting should go now. That means you Edward, Bella, Emmett and Alice."**_

_**"Yes sir!" I said, jumping up from the couch, I was in a playful mood.**_

_**"Come on Bella, we'll go find us some mountain lions." I said, holding my arm out. She smiled and linked arms with me and we skipped out, when we made it out of the house we unlinked arms and jumped the river before running as fast as we could into the heart of the forest.**_

_**I heard Emmett's booming laugh behind us, and Edward's quieter laugh. Bella and I stopped and smelled, the two guys were going farther so they could scope out some bears for Emmett. I smelt two mountain lions, and I could hear them fighting, screeching and growling. I laughed, it was kind of funny that they were fighting over a female, or terratory, something of that sort, but they had no idea the danger that awaited them a few seconds from now. **_

_**I looked at Bella and she smiled.**_

_**"Race you." She said, she knew I was faster then her but she was determind to beat me. I took off running and she quickly followed, she stayed close behind me the whole time. I jumped as soon as I broke through the trees and landed on the largest lion, surprising them both. I sank my teeth into it.**_

_**It was a good thing I surprised the other one because it gave Bella time to leap at it. We drained them, for the first few seconds the creatures fought, and screeched and clawed, but they were no competition for us. By the time we finished with them we looked like a mess, there was blood all over our clothes, and our clothes had been ripped to shreds by the animals claws. **_

_**We looked at each other then laughed, we still weren't good at keeping neat and clean after hunting like Carlisle and the others. Emmett usually came back with his clothes in tatters because he enjoyed wrestling with the bears before feeding.**_

_**When we stopped laughing we took off into the trees, before we headed back home we had drained one more lion each, and surprised the boys by running and killing the bears that they were about to attack. We drained them quickly, then laughed at the boys and took off back towards the house. When we got home we split up and went and changed.**_

_**I had added a huge closet in mine and Emmett's room, built it myself, didn't take long. And it was almost empty, after I wore an outfit I would donate it to a homeless shelter, or something of the sort, except my favorite outfit, the one I had borrowed from Rose on my first day in Forks. **_

_**In a few days time the closet would be full to the max, The Cullen's had alot of money just laying around, especially now that they had some one who could predict trends in the stock market. I quickly changed out of the torn up dress I was wearing, and threw it out. **_

_**Now I was wearing a black skirt that ended just below my knees, a light blue, button up blouse, and a pair of black ballet flats. I fixed my hair and left the room. I slid down the banister and landed lightly on the balls of my feet. I walked into the living room, where Emmett was watching a football game, he was sitting on the edge of the couch, Edward was beside him, his arm wrapped around Bella's waist.**_

_**They both laughed as Emmett jumped up, threw his hands in the air and cheered loudly. I laughed with them and went and sat beside Emmett. He sat back down.**_

_**"Comon..." He said as some guy took off running with the foot ball. I smiled and shook my head. **_

_**We sat there the whole time that Emmett was watching the game, laughing at his overly excited cheers as his team scored, and laughing even harder as he broke Esme's coffee table when the other team got a goal.**_

_**By the time the game was done it was dark and Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Jasper had all retired to thier rooms for the night. Bella and Edward left, just as the commentators were saying thier last words, they waved at me before heading out, hand in hand.**_

_**When they had gotten married and after Bella was changed Esme had built them thier own little cottage out in the forest, a little ways away from the house. **_

_**"Comon Em." I said, turning off the t.v and standing up. I took his hand and lead him up stairs and into our room. The family had made us promise to not do anything until we were married, I was pretty sure that it was thier way of torture, the desire for Emmett always over took the burn of the thirst, which actually helped me refrain from humans, but it wasn't any help when it came to trying to refrain from him.**_

_**I jumped onto the bed, landing on my back softly, I picked up the book I had been reading for the past few nights and began reading, I was almost done it. Emmett laid beside me, and started stroking my hair.**_

_**I put the book down and turned on my side to face him.**_

_**"Em, do you want me to break our promise to the family?" I growled at him.**_

_**"Yes." He said, leaning in and kissing me. I kissed him then pulled back.**_

_**"You can wait, it's not that much longer." I said, placing my hand on his cheek. He stuck his tounge out at me and I laughed. I picked my book back up, rolled onto my other side and began reading again.**_

_**I heard him sigh and pick up a sports magazine from the stack he had beside our bed.**_

_**I finished my book, and one other before the sun finally started shining through our window. I put my book down and rolled over to face Emmett. I put my arm on his chest, slowly tracing designs lightly with my nails.**_

_**"Shall we go join the family?" I asked, I could hear them moving around downstairs.**_

_**"I guess." he said, dropping his magazine onto the floor.**_

_**He pulled me into a quick kiss then stood up and walked over to the closet, a small part of it was dedicated to clothes for him. He shut the doors, and came out about thirty seconds later wearing a pair of black 'board shorts' and a black t-shirt, and his favorite white and reddish striped hat that he always wore when we played baseball. **_

_**He smiled at me before leaving the room. I heard him call a greeting to Edward as he entered what ever room they were in.**_

_**I got up and went to the closet. It took me a little longer then it did Emmett, but eventually I picked out some casual clothes, they matched his, they were a way smaller pair of 'board shorts' and a black tank top. I slipped on a pair of black flip flops and pulled on my 'Cullen' baseball cap before heading down the stairs.**_

_**"Morning every one." I called cheerily when I entered the living room where every one was lounging around again, but there was one difference, they were all sparkling from the sun coming in the windows. I went and sat on the arm of the chair that Emmett was sitting in.**_

_**"Morning Alice." Esme said, smiling. I smiled back and looked around at every one. We all looked like a normal human family going out for a day at the beach.**_

_**Rose was in a skirt that ended half an inch above her knee, her shirt looked like a tube top, but I could see the almost invisable straps that helped hold it up, it was pink, her hair was in a loose pony tail. **_

_**Bella was in a pair of white sweat pants with a yellow tank top on, she never really liked to wear shorts or skirts, so even on a day like this she covered up. Her hair was down, as always. I hadn't seen her do any thing with her hair yet.**_

_**Esme was wearing cut off jean shorts that were a greyish color, and a light purple t-shirt, her hair was left alone, brushed and nice, but either then that there was nothing done to it.**_

_**Carlisle had his hair brushed back as usual, he was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple, plain white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up.**_

_**Edward was wearing jeans, like Carlisle but they were a little lighter and his shirt was like Carlisle's except light blue. His hair was messed up, in casual chaos as always.**_

_**Jasper was in shorts like Emmett, except they were red and he wore a plain white t-shirt. His hair was like Edwards, as usual.**_

_**"Shall we go outside to start our first activity?" Esme asked, smiling. She had planned a whole day's worth of things for the family to do.**_

_**I was the first to stand up. "Well comon guys, let's go!" I said, excitedly. Edward laughed at my enthusiasm. They all stood up and we walked out into the front yard, sparkling. If any one saw us now we would be caught. But, we never had visitors, who would visit us?**_

_**"The first activity is a race." Carlisle announced when we were all gathered on the lawn.**_

_**"Yes!" Edward and I cheered at the same time, we had been waiting for an opportunity to race.**_

_**The rest of them mumbled.**_

_**"Either Alice or Edward are going to win anyways." Rose grumbled.**_

_**"Every one line up beside Esme." Carlisle said, Edward and I eagerly lined up, crouching down, ready to run. The rest lined up in a similar postion, though they knew they weren't going to win, they were going to try and beat each other at least.**_

_**"The first one up and over the highest mountain wins, there is some yellow ribbon tied around two trees, you have to break through that to be the first." Carlisle explained.**_

_**"And no cheating Emmett." Edward said, Emmett threw him a dirty look.**_

_**"GO!" Carlisle shouted, Edward and I took off one eighteenth of a second before the others, for the first bit we were neck and neck, but soon enough the trees between us got to thick that we couldn't see each other. I sped up a bit, I was now running as fast as I thought I could, when I neared the mountain I saw Edward was a few steps ahead of me. **_

_**I growled and sped up a bit, catching up to him. He started to climb the mountain, I smirked and jumped, landing part way up the mountain, I ran for a bit, then stepped on a large rock, throwing myself into the air, I landed almost all the way up the mountain, i took a second to look back, but I quickly ran again because Edward had taken a page from my book and was jumping. I ran even faster then before down the mountain, using the gravity to help propel myself.**_

_**Right when I hit the ribbon, I saw Edward right beside me, hitting the ribbon at the exact same time. We broke through, and skidded to a stop, plowing into and breaking some trees. We laughed and he got up before helping me up. We shook hands.**_

_**"Nice race." He said, smirking.**_

_**"I'll win next time, don't you worry about it." I said, smirking back at him.**_

_**Within a few seconds Jasper broke through the trees, then Alice, then came Esme, then Carlisle and at last Emmett came. **_

_**I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.**_

_**"Your pretty slow." I said, smiling up at him.**_

_**"Don't make fun of me." He said, smiling back and me and messing up my hair, though it was already messy from running. I laughed and gave him a small push. My hat had fallen off when I had collided with the tree, Edward tossed it to me and I put it on.**_

_**"Hey now, don't be getting rowdy." He said, giving me a small push back. I just laughed again.**_

_**"Fight nice children." Edward said to us, smiling with his arm around Bella.**_

_**I stuck my tounge out at him and we both laughed. Carlisle smiled and shook his head at us.**_

_**"Alright, next competition, wrestling." Esme said, Emmett perked up immediatly. Wrestling was something that he had a decent chance at. **_

_**"I think I'll sit this one out." Bella said.**_

_**"You can help us judge." Carlisle offered. Bella nodded.**_

_**"First, Edward and Emmett, Rose and Alice. Who ever wins out of those will wrestle each other."**_

_**I looked up at Emmett and smirked before turning to Rose.**_

_**"Ready to get your butt kicked?" I asked.**_

_**"Are you?" She said, smirking back at me.**_

_**I growled, a friendly growl and she jumped at me. I laugh and quickly dodged her, I took off running back over the mountain and I could hear her following. I turned and ducked as she jumped at me, she went flying and pushed herself off of a tree that went crashing down. **_

_**She came at me again, trying to use speed to her advantage. I dodged her everytime she came at me. I ducked her once more but grabbed her arm as she went over me, I slammed her to the ground and quickly got down, putting my teeth to her neck.**_

_**"I win." I said, standing up and helping her up. She smiled.**_

_**"Your good." She said, brushing the dirt off of her clothes. We went running back over the mountain.**_

_**"Who one?" i asked, looking at both Edward and Emmett.**_

_**Edward jerked his thumb toward Emmett, and stuck his lip out like he was pouting.**_

_**I laughed.**_

_**"I'm not even going to try and fight her." Emmett said. **_

_**"We already tried that and she schooled me." **_

_**Every one laughed.**_

_**"Looks like Alice is in the lead for wins, a tie with Edward for the race, and she won both her wrestling matches." Esme said, looking proud. My smile widened.**_

_**"Any more activities planned?" I asked.**_

_**"Nope, that was all we had, but Esme, Jasper, Rose and I have to go hunting since we didn't go last night." Carlisle said, his eyes were getting fairly black.**_

_**"Sounds good, the rest of us can hang out at the house." I said, putting my arm around Emmett's waist, he did the same to me.**_

_**"I think there is a game on." Emmett said, looking longingly back towards the direction of the house.**_

_**"Have fun." I said, pulling Emmett back towards the house, though he wasn't really fighting. Bella and Edward followed, Edward's arm was around Bella's shoulders.**_

_**We all walked back the house, talking and laughing, though of course we walked faster then normal human speed.**_

_**I had almost never stopped smiling since i had been welcomed into the Cullen family.**_

_**Emmett and I had decided to make our wedding public since I enjoyed people (I had been talking to a few of them and turns out I like them more then just for food), Em and i were graduating in a few months, though I hadn't been through full school yet, Carlisle had forged a school record for me, including all of my credits I needed to graduate.**_

_**It wasn't unknown of humans to marry at our age, though it was uncommon, not to mention people thought it was really weird since both of our adopted 'parents' were the same.**_

_**But I didn't care, I was completly and utterly in love with him.**_

_**When we made it back to the house, Emmett went rushing past us into the living room, he turned the t.v on a quickly found the football game. I laughed and shook my head.**_

_**Then I got an idea.**_

_**"Hey Bella, want to go shopping?" I asked, not shouting even though she and Edward were no where in the room.**_

_**"I guess..." She said, coming down the stairs, holding hands with Edward.**_

_**"We could go shopping for the wedding, even though we were all going to go in different groups, I'm sure the other's wont mind. You can go with Em to get his suit, and I'll go with Edward, then after that you can help me pick a dress."**_

_**She shrugged, I smiled and she smiled back, though I knew she didn't want to go, she hated shopping.**_

_**"Comon Em." I said, I heard his sigh of defeat from the other room, and then the t.v turned off.**_

_**When Emmett came into the room, I linked my arm with him and lead him outside, Bella and Edward were following along behind us.**_

_**We took Edward's car since we were going to the city, it went faster and could swerve through traffic easier then the Jeep.**_

_**Edward drove, Bella was in the passenger seat, and Em and I were in the back.**_

_**"We are getting married." I stated, out loud, I could feel the excitment already and yet it was months away.**_

_**"Yes, we are." He said, taking my hand.**_

_**"Don't get too comfortable back there." Edward said, smiling at us.**_

_**I childishly stuck my tounge out at him.**_

_**"What color of suit are you going to wear?" I asked Emmett and Edward.**_

_**"Let's go with orginal black." Edward suggested.**_

_**"No way, blue and black!" Em said. Edwardly silently sighed. Of course Emmett wouldn't want an original suit.**_

_**"Bella, you don't really have to come with me if you don't want to." I said, knowing that she really didn't want to.**_

_**"But your going to anyways." I said, as i had been searching through the future to see her answer.**_

_**She gave a weak smile. **_

_**The rest of the drive was silent, Edward and Bella were holding hands up front as Em and I sat in the back, close to each other. We were silent, just staring into each other's eyes.**_

_**It didn't take long for Edward to make it to Seattle. Edward found a fancy, expensive looking tuxedo shop and parked.**_

_**When we entered the shop keeper looked at us, two couples, holding hands. **_

_**"Who's the lucky couple?" He looked at us, probably thinking we are crazy for being married at our age, though he didn't know how wrong he was about our ages.**_

_**"It's us." I said, smiling. **_

_**"Of course. So you'll be wanting a black and white tuxedo I presume?" He asked, hurrying over to the area of the shop filled with them.**_

_**"Actually, we were thinking of blue and black if you don't mind." I said, he looked at me like I was crazy before walking over to the other area of the shop that was devoted to the more colorful suits.**_

_**"Sharmaine! We have a customer here to be measured!" the man said, he was already measuring Edward, of course he would pick the less intimadating of the two.**_

_**A pretty blonde girl came hurrying out of the back.**_

_**"Come come come." She said, rushing emmett over to an area where she started measuring him.**_

_**"Which one of these lucky ladies are getting married?" The woman asked.**_

_**"I am." I replied**_

_**"May I suggest the bridal shop on fourth street? They make very beautiful dresses."**_

_**It didnt take long for Emmett and Edward to be fitted for thier suits, they had only one qualified talior though, so they sized the suits one at a time, Edward went first.**_

_**"While Emmett gets his suit fitted, why dont we go get you a dress?" Edward suggested.**_

_**"Is it ok if we go get my dress Em?" I asked him.**_

_**"Yea, it's no problem." He said, smiling.**_

_**I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him. As we were leaving I heard the man who was working on Em's suit say "You guys are so cute together." I smiled.**_

_**The bridal shop that the woman had suggested was really expensive, though money was no object. **_

_**I was so happy with my dress, it was an off white color, the straps were merely for decoration, they hung on my arms instead of holding the dress up on my shoulders. It has small clear beads on it, in the design of flowers, they sparkled nicely in the artificial light. It came with long, elbow length silk gloves that were the same off white as the dress itself. **_

_**I also bought a small silver tiara that had real diamond embedded in it , along with a pair of small, half inch heels that were clear, though they wouldnt be seen through my dress.**_

_**By the time we were done, Emmett was waiting in the car, the tux he had bought was already stored carefully in the trunk, in a black, vacuum sealed dry cleaners bag.**_

_**My dress was to be mailed to the house, it needed a few alterations before it would fit me.**_

_**The ride home was much like the ride to the city, and when we got back the rest of the family was lounging around in the living room.**_

_**"Where were you four?" Esme asked, smiling.**_

_**"We went shopping for the wedding."**_

_**I stopped in my tracks, and my expression went blank as a vision came to me. It was Carlisle, I could see him trying to make a decision, but I didn't know what it was, everything was blurry. I saw a group of black robed people standing there, oblivious to Carlisle, like they couldn't see them.**_

_**I didn't know what this vision could mean.**_

_**"What was that?" Edward asked, everything came back to focus and I saw Edward looked just as confused as I did, he had watched it in my head along with me. The others were still confused about what I had just seen.**_

_**As Edward started to explain what we had just seen I looked back at the vision, Carlisle and the people in the black robes seemed to shimmer around the edges, like they would dissapear at any moment.**_

_**"What does it mean Alice?" Carlisle asked, inturupting my review.**_

_**"I don't know.." I said, scanning through Carlisle's future, I couldn't see any danger, and there was no sign of the black robed people as far as I could tell, but if I went a month or so into the future it suddenly got really blurry. I tried searching the rest of the family's including mine, but they were just as blurry around the same time.**_

_**"This isn't making any sense, everything gets blurry in about a month's time, but nothing dissapears, so that means so far the course we are all on wont get any of us killed, but there has to be some decisions that we all have to make that will alter our futures majorly or else my visions wouldn't be that blurry." I furrowed my eyebrow in anger, my visions had never done this to me before.**_

_**Emmett walked over and put his arms around my shoulders from behind, pulling me close to his chest. I turned and buried my face into him.**_

_**"Em, will you come into the forest with me? I want to continue searching, and it would make it easier if I did so away from the family."**_

_**He nodded, no one questioned me. I took his hand and lead him outside, running as fast as Emmett could keep up with through the forest. I made sure that we went far enough away that Edward couldn't hear our thoughts.**_

_**"Em, I fear the family isn't safe. And... I love them, but I don't know if I can stay with them if your in danger like this. I know they are your family, and I will stay with you if you want to stay with them, but if some thing happened to you, it would hurt. I've got an idea on how to help them, but I dont want you near them if what I see is right. I explained, I was already getting a more defined and sharper future now that I was slowly making up my mind, but as Emmett pondered what I had said, his future would go in and out of focus.**_

_**His future went into focus as he spoke, making his final decision.**_

_**"I'll go with you, only because I couldn't bear something to happen to you. I'm really going to miss them, but I trust your plan will be good enough to save them, hopefully we can rejoin the family some time." He said.**_

_**"Em, I love you so much. This has got to be hard for you." I said, throwing my arms around him and pulling him close.**_

_**"We should go before they come looking, it'll make this easier." He whispered, his voice sounded choked.**_

_**"Your sure about this?" I asked, he took a deep breath.**_

_**"I'm sure about you." was all he whispered to me.**_

_**I crushed my lips against his.**_

_**He kissed me back momentarily, then pulled me from him.**_

_**"Comon, we've got some work to do." He said.**_

_**"We've got about a month and a half before the Volturi visit, we can lay a decent trail for the tracker, then hopefully send some of old friends Carlisle's way before they show up looking for me, just incase the Volturi are angry. I've seen they have a really good tracker, but he usually tracks alone then reports back, we might be able to take him out before he can report back, that way we can run again, and thier tracker is gone." I said, he nodded and then I turned and took off running towards the mountains....**_

_**Em ran beside me silently, he probably felt so bad for leaving the family.**_

_**"We can go back if you want." I suggested, I hated taking him from his family like this.**_

_**"No, they will be safer this way. I'm fine... Really I am." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back, but I knew this must be harder then he was letting on.**_

_**For the next weeks we moved from coven to coven, trying to stay hidden but keeping with a group incase Demetri did come after us, we would have a better chance. I was constantly searching through the future for any changes in my visions.**_

_**Usually we switched covens each week, but we had been with this particular coven for two weeks now, the deadline for the Volturi arriving was getting close.**_

_**The coven we were with consisted of a very smart, even by vampire standards, vampire named Jessie. He told us that his back ground was Jamicain, he even had long dread locks. He was the leader of the coven, he didnt have any special powers, though I suspected that he had a leadership quality, in the sense that he had a dominant sounding voice, one that made it harder to disobey him then any one else.**_

_**The other memeber of the coven was a small vampire named Daniel, he was turned at the age of eight, the youngest you could make them that was still legal. He was the cutest kid I had ever seen, he had light blonde hair that was medium length and messy, his smile was just adorable. Except for the eerie red eyes he would have been the cutest kid any one would have ever seen.**_

_**While those two had red eyes, Em and I still had brown eyes because we stuck to the Cullen diet, even if we weren't with them, we could still uphold the diet.**_

_**We had formed a friendship with the coven, which is why we stayed with them longer, they were more human like then any of the other vampires, they could've been Cullens if it werent for one tiny flaw...**_

_**"How can you feed off those animals?" Daniel said, looking disgusted as Em drained the buck Elk he had caught.**_

_**I laughed my high, bell like laugh.**_

_**"It's not all that bad really." I replied.**_

_**"I guess it's all a matter of personal choice and will power." He said, making a disgusted face at Em and his elk.**_

_**Emmett finished the elk and let the limp body drop. He didn't spill one drop on him.**_

_**He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Not that I had any objections to this, but I pulled away.**_

_**"Whats with the sudden affection?" I asked, he was about to reply but then a vision came to me.**_

_**I saw the huge, empty field that we use to play baseball, my family stood to one side, a huge group of other vampires stood behind them, and alot of huge wolves stood beside them, all of them were in defensive postions. I saw the Volturi advancing at them, and immediatly I knew that my abscence had made the Volturi mad. They were planning on killing every one there then later making up an excuse as to why they had to be executed.**_

_**The vision flashed to the same scene, except this time the Volturi were standing calmly infront of the family, and I could see Emmett, and I standing, hand in hand with the rest of the family.**_

_**"Lets go Em!" I shouted, jumping up and grabbing his hand, I took off running and pulled him with me, the only reason I was able to move him was because I caught him by surprise.**_

_**"Alice, wha..?" He was about to ask, but I cut him off.**_

_**"The Volturi will be mad that we ran, and they will try to kill the rest of them, and make up a reason for it when they are all dead. But if I'm still there it'll please them that I didnt run and they will be calm, making every one's chances for survival alot better, but if we dont hurry then we won't make it!" I said really fast, hoping he caught it all. I could hear two extra sets of footsteps behind us.**_

_**"Jessie, Daniel, you dont have to come."**_

_**"But we want to, we've been wanting to meet your family anyways." Came Jessie's deep voice. I didn't reply, I just sped up, hoping to make it in time.**_

_**We ran as fast as was possible, avoiding civilization and not even stopping to feed. **_

_**It was the last day, I knew we had barely seconds before the Volturi arrived.**_

_**"Comon, we aren't far." I said, pushing myself to my fastest speed.**_

_**We broke through the trees at the exact moment that Aro spoke.**_

_**"Where's Alice?" He asked, then he looked over at us as we sped towards my family. We slowed and stopped beside Carlisle and Esme, Jessie and Daniel stopped beside me. I saw the look of confusion on Edward's face.**_

_**"I'll introduce every one later."**_


End file.
